


Regina's Circle of Demise

by barclaysavanna



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barclaysavanna/pseuds/barclaysavanna
Summary: When Regina is diagnosed with Leukemia what happens to the people she loved and the life she always wanted.





	Regina's Circle of Demise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is of my own creative works. I do not own the characters or OUAT.
> 
> This is Eventual SwanQueen end game but there is CaptainSwan. I am extremely Anti CaptainSwan so be warned. Again SwanQueen will happen but don't rush the process.
> 
> Triggers warnings. All of them. Death. Rape. Abuse both self inflicted and by others. Much more. 
> 
> Co wrote with a friend not registered on here. She does a lot of Kat.
> 
> Finally Kathryn Nolan has been renamed Katerina Nolan.
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina had suffered from leukemia for over two years and had never told anyone. She had done the chemo and radiation all by herself. She had believed she would defeat it. She had never been more wrong. 

Emma's best friend was gone. Emma should have known something was up. The weight loss. The lack of appetite. The sensitivity to light and noise and being touched. A sheriff was supposed to be an expert in reading people but she hadn’t noticed when her clothes got more clinched to hide the weight loss. Of course the wig and makeup were always spot on. The Savior should have known, she should have seen it all, but she had been too wrapped up in her pirate to notice. She visited Regina's grave every Sunday night, putting fresh flowers on her grave. Other then Katerina and her family, Regina seemed to be all but forgotten. In the end, she really hadn't meant much to the town no matter how much she tried to redeem herself. That knowledge saddened the blonde’s heart. The crunch of the fallen leaves under her feet was seemed like so many bones breaking as she approached Regina's grave. She saw the other blonde and frowned in confusion. "Kat?" She called. She hadn't realize Kat visited Regina's grave.

Katerina’s world crumbled the day Regina died. She knew of her leukaemia, but she wished she could’ve done more to help the mayor. To save her. She noticed the way Regina hid herself from others, and the pain that overtook her. Kat could tell Regina yearned for Emma; for Emma to love her. But to no avail, because the blonde never cared. Kat tried everything in her power to move on, to not cry herself to sleep every night. But knowing Regina was no longer around, it was hard. Each time she passed the brunette’s old home, the walk there, each step crushed her heart again and again but still she went. Kat could see the warmth Regina had, it only took a little bit of trying, and she saw it. The others only saw the outside, the Evil Queen facade. And she knew that caused Regina no end of pain. She willed herself to go visit Regina’s grave every week, fighting back the tears as she read her name on the gravestone every time tracing the letters with her fingers. “Regina Mills. Mayor. Mother. Friend.” She had been so much more. She crouched down, her hand placed softly on the top of the gravestone, her other hand wiping away tears. Her head snapped up when she heard leaves being crushed, and she heard Emma’s familiar voice. “Hey, Emma...” She smiled softly, clearing her throat.

Emma tilted her head as she gazed at the fellow blonde. She didn't think anyone else cared about the former Mayor. Everyone else never saw Regina. Everyone saw the Evil Queen. Even her son. Even Emma had until the last moments. "You visit her too" she murmurs coming over to look down at the grave stone. No matter how many times she swallowed the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. 

Regina, who hadn't moved on, because she had to watch over her son and best friend, was standing in the background, invisible to both blondes. 'Well now, this is interesting.” The brunette thought as she watched over them. 

"I thought I was the only one." Emma said softly as she looked up at Kat. "I thought I was the only one who cared" she didn't know that Kat had been at every appointment, she didn't know Kat was the one who shaved Regina's long black hair before she lost it all. She didn't know Kat had been there every time Regina had tried to eat but had thrown it up because the chemo made her body reject every attempt at food. 

Regina arched a brow shaking her head. Had Emma gotten more idiotic the longer she was around Captain Codfish? Every time Killian opened his mouth he lowered the IQ of the entire block. Or had her genealogy finally caught up and she was now Simpering Idiot #3 to match her parents? 

“Of course I do. She was my best friend, why wouldn't I?" Kat's voice was laced with anger. How could Emma dare to step this close to Regina's grave knowing she didn't help at all. It broke her heart at the thought. She rounded on Emma her eyes flashing "Ha! You thought you were the only one? Funny thing is, I was the only one who cared. Where were you when Regina went to the doctor? Hmm Where? Where were you when Regina couldn't even eat the food she was given without throwing up? Where were you when she lost her hair? Was it you who hug her tears away? No! It was all me! Because you were so far up that stupid pirate's butt that you couldn't notice that all she wanted was for you to care!" She spoke in short vicious jabs, every muscle in her body aching to smack Emma across the face with each statement, but she couldn't. She just couldn’t. Not in front of Regina's grave. She didn’t hear Emma’s response as she was thrown into a flashback.


End file.
